


Move on~ TsukiKage

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Training Camp, TsukiKage, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukiyama - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, yamayachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Kageyama is hopelessly in love with Hinata, while Tsukishima is hopelessly in love with Yamaguchi.Both Hinata and Yamaguchi are happy without them though.So, who better to talk to then someone with the same problem as you!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Move on~ TsukiKage

I wish I could be happy. I’m happy for you. I really am happy for you. I’m just not happy for myself. I screwed it up. I messed up what we had. I mean, you seem happy now and that’s all I want. You are happy and that’s good. That’s great. I’m happy for you. Seeing you happy makes me happy. But, I’m still breaking inside. 

  
  


I guess this finally gives me and Tsukishima something to relate on. We are both hopelessly in love with someone who doesn’t even give us a second glance. Tsukishima probably understands me better than you right now and you’re my best friend. I don’t know if you see me that way but that’s how I see you. You are my very best friend and although I want more I can never have it. I don’t want to mess up what you have. So I’ll stay quiet and pretend I’m not breaking inside.

  
  
  


We head to our last training camp of the season. Of course, he is there. He’s the captain of his team anyways. I wish Kuroo wasn’t a year above him. I could’ve sworn Kuroo was in love with him. I was wrong though because Kuroo is off at college and Kenma is dating Hinata. They are so happy together though. They make each other so happy. I thought I made you feel that way but I’m guess it was all in my head. I don’t know who has it worse. Me or Tsukishima. You wouldn’t know this but Tsukishima is in love with Yamaguchi. You were so supportive of Yamaguchi when he was afraid to ask out Yachi. You didn’t even see the pain in Tsukishima’s eyes when he took your advice and asked her out. Now they are dating and Tsukishima walks home alone. I hate Tsukishima but that’s just cruel. 

We play threes like normal but you decide to join Kenma’s team. I make Tsukishima join me and Yamaguchi joins you guys. The last people to join our teams are Lev and Tanaka. We take Lev as you take Tanaka. Our team has the height but you guys don’t seem to care. You guys are just happy to be on a team together. My team wins but you guys still celebrate. You and Kenma disappear as soon as we end it and Tanaka jokes about you guys going to make out or something. It hurts you know? It hurts a lot. Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi over to the side. I know what he’s going to talk about. I told him to do it. I hope all goes right for him. Right now, I have more hope for his happiness then my own. 

Everyone heads off to bed but I don’t sleep. I haven’t been able to sleep for a while. As soon as I’m sure everyone is asleep, I make my way down the halls. I walk around until I make it outside. I walk through the trees and look around. It’s dark. Empty. Blank. When the sun is gone, there’s nothing to see. The light of the moon is weak compared to the sun. In this solar system, I’m a mere star and Kenma is the planet closest to the Sun. The Sun adores Mercury. It’s the closest planet to him. He’s an actual planet too. Why would the Sun even look towards the tiny star? He has all the other planets to look after so why would a tiny star even matter to him. 

I sit down in a grass field near the gym. I watch the stars above and let my thoughts consume me. Thoughts I try to hide come back out. Thoughts I don’t like come back to haunt me. Why do I even try? It’s hopeless anyway. Why do I hope? I am a lost cause. I lost my chance. If I was a stupid, oblivious, hopeless, dumbass this wouldn’t have happened. I could’ve told him before he dated Kenma. I could’ve had him. But I didn’t. And now I’m here. Alone.

When the sun starts rising, I make my way to the room where everyone slept. I lay in my blankets hoping for some sleep to take me over. It never comes though. The first to wake up is Noya. He wakes up others with him and soon, everyone is getting ready. I act like I just woke up too. I need caffeine. I need to be awake. 

My gameplay shows how little I slept. My tosses were off. My passes were sloppy. My hits were out. I was a mess. ‘Shake it off’ ‘Nice try’ ‘Next time’ They would shout but it did nothing. It doesn’t fix me. Nothing will. In fact it only gets worse, “Kageyama. Sub out.” Hinata yells. My eyes widen and I turn to him shocked. “What?” I growl. “You are trash. You are messing the team up. Go sort out your problem off the court.” Hinata shouts. I let it sink in for a bit what he said. I can hear Suga yelling for me to sub out. Instead, I walk out the other direction and let myself out of the gym. 

No one runs after. I know this because no one would care to. I already lost my best friend and I have no other friends. I’m not worth it anyways. I make my way to the club room and change out of gym clothes. I go to the room with our stuff and lay down in my blanket. I curl up and cover myself. I need to sleep. That’s what I need. I need sleep.

  
  
  


I run after Hinata and grab his wrists. “Hinata! Please wait!” I beg him. “Why would I listen to someone as disgusting as you!” Hinata yells. I drop his wrists and drop to the floor. “Hinata please.” I beg. A laugh comes from behind Hinata and Kenma puts an arm around him. “Come on Shouyou. He’s not worth it.” Hinata laughs along with Kenma as they walk away leaving me alone. I look up and Tsukishima is standing in front of me. He reaches out a hand so I reach for it. He pulls it away before I can grab it though. Instead, Yamaguchi grabs his hand. “At least Yams understood and felt the same. You are a lost cause. Go find someone else to come to your pity party.” he says and walks away with Yamaguchi. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Why? Why him too? I thought we. . . Tears fall and a sob rips out of me. I’m alone. All alone. 

  
  
  
  


I wake up in a cold sweat. I know it’s a dream but it felt real. It felt so real. I look around and no one is around. It’s almost dark outside though. I make my way out of the room quickly. I know it’s not smart but I want to be alone right now. I have been told to not hide from your problems but I don’t care. There is nothing wrong with hiding from your team and being sad all by yourself. Nothing wrong with that. I walk out of the building and go straight to the woods. I watch as the teams pile out of the gym. Everyone heads to change and get ready for bed. I head deeper into the woods while it’s still bright out. It’s easier than traveling in the dark. I find myself in the middle of the woods by a small lake. It’s pretty dark now so I sit myself down next to a tree. I already slept so now I’m not tired. I can hear the calls of my teammates. I know they don’t want to look for me anyways so they’ll probably give it up soon. Or maybe they’ll assume I went home. Either works. 

Soon the calls stop and I’m once again alone with myself. The quiet is nice. The sounds of the water are soothing. It makes it easier. Easier to think. Easier to decide. Easier to forget. Forget him. Forget everyone. Forget me. I close my eyes to let it all soak in when I hear someone’s voice. “Finally.” I turn to see Kenma walking over to me. He’s alone too. “What are you doing out here?” I ask and he laughs, “I could ask you the same thing.” He sits down at a nearby tree. We sit in silence for a bit before he speaks up, “Are you going to go back? Everyone was worried.” “They don’t actually care.” I tell him. He shakes his head and sighs, “They do. They might not seem it but they care.” I look over at him and he’s just staring at the water. “I’ve always been scared of what people thought. I still am. But there are people who have shown me that not everyone is out to get me. Shown me that I don’t have to be scared.” he tells me. “It’s different for me and you.” I tell him. “Why? Because I’m older? Because I have met those people? What makes us so different?” Kenma questions. I look back at the water and sigh, “What makes us different is that you have those people. Not to mention they are the people you wanted them to be.” I tell him. He hums and looks over at me. I don’t take my gaze away from the water but I can feel his eyes on me. “You want Shouyou.” he says. I look away from the water now. Not at him but not the water. “Ah.” I hear as Kenma stands up and start moving around. “I’m heading back.” After that, he’s gone. 

When I return, no one seems to care. They don’t say anything. They just stare. I am kept out of the game and our team loses. Everyone gathers around but I am kept out. The only person who will stand relatively close to me is Tsukishima. Right now he is the only person who will consider themselves my friend. I keep quiet as they all talk. They all plan. It’s like I’m not even there. I don’t need to be there. They are doing fine without me. 

At some point, I leave early. I’m not playing anyways. What’s the point? This time though, someone follows me. I turn around to see Tsukishima. He nods and we continue on our way out of the gym. We turn to the side and I wait to hear it. “I talked to him. I told him.” Tsukishima tells me. I nod and he frowns, “I think I need to move on.” he tells me. I nod slowly and put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.” Tsukishima shrugs, “I was too late.” There is no gloss in his eyes. He isn’t holding back tears. I thought he would be hurting more but he’s stronger than that. He’s stronger than I am. I pat his shoulder and shove him towards the gym door. “You should get back in there. Show him what he’s missing.” I tell him. Tsukishima smiles and nods, “You too. Come watch, if not for them then for me.” I smile and nod. We make our way back into the gym to watch the match between us and Nekoma. Just when it was getting interesting, the gym doors slam open. “Kozume Kenma!” 

We all look to see Kuroo walking into the gym. I had always taken Kuroo to be a happy go lucky guy who was never mad with anyone. The expression on his face today said otherwise. He looked angry. Furious. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. And all that anger was directed at one person. Kenma. “Kuroo-San!” Hinata and Lev cheer. He ignores them. Kenma isn’t looking his way either. Kuroo walks straight onto the court and grabs Kenma’s wrists. “Come on.” he growls. People stare and most are terrified. Normally, people would try to help Kenma but right now, I think it’s something Kuroo and Kenma need to deal with themselves. “No.” Kenma whispers. It’s quiet but everyone can hear it. “Let him go.” Hinata says. Hinata lets himself under the net and to Kenma’s side. “Let him go.” “Stay out of this Shrimpy.” Kuroo says and pulls Kenma towards him. “Let me go.” Kenma demands. “I will not. Stop acting like you have a reason to be mad.” Kuroo tells him. 

I make my way over to Tsukishima’s side. “Any clue?” I ask and he shakes his head, “No but I trust Kuroo.” Tsukishima then moves to Kuroo’s side. “Hinata. This isn’t your business. Let Kuroo and Kenma handle this.” Tsukishima tells him. “No! If Kenma doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to!” Hinata says. “Kuroo-San, what’s going on?” Lev asks. “Want me to tell them or do you want to? Or we can leave and keep this problem to ourselves.” Kuroo growls. I walk over to Kuroo’s side now too. Kenma isn’t hurt. I can tell. However, he is very mad. “Why don’t you tell them? It’s more of a you problem anyways.” Kenma spats. Everyone gets quiet now. “Tell them.” Kenma growls. 

Kuroo sighs then lets go of Kenma. “Fine. If this is how you want to leave it then I won’t fight any longer. I am going back to college and I won’t be coming back.” Kuroo says. He turns and starts making his way out of the gym. “Wait! Kuroo-San!” Lev yells. Lev runs after and Tsukishima follows. I stay with Hinata and Kenma. “What the fuck was that Kenma?” I say advancing towards him. Hinata steps in front of him. “Let’s hear him out. I’m sure he didn’t do anything that bad.” Hinata says. I roll my eyes and wait for Kenma to say something. Instead he stares off into space. “Kenma!” I yell. He looks up at me and then back down at the ground. “Kenma. What happened?” Hinata asks. Kenma then sits down on the floor. “I messed up.” he says and covers his face with his hands. Hinata shushes him and tries to cheer him up. I can’t stand it. I head out to find the others and Kuroo. He’ll explain better than Kenma. 

When I get outside, Kuroo is already in his car is about to drive away. “Kuroo-San!” I yell but Tsukishima stops me. “Kenma knows Kuroo’s dorm room and college. Kuroo said if Kenma wants to talk then he’ll go there.” Tsukishima tells me. “What happened with them?” I ask and Tsukishima shrugs. “Kenma messed up and Kuroo is hurting. That’s all I can tell.” I sigh and sit down on the sidewalk. “Do you think Kenma will fix it?” I ask and Tsukishima shrugs, “Kenma is hard to read. I know he cares about Kuroo but right now it’s him picking between Kuroo and Hinata.” I should feel relieved. I should be hoping for Kenma to pick Kuroo. But I want Hinata to be happy. Kenma makes him happy. And I think I’m alright with that now.

The day goes by quickly and easily. Kenma sits out for the rest of practice and soon disappears. As the sun starts to set I make my way to the trees to sit and watch. Everyone starts piling out afterwards and heading back. Hinata stops though and comes to join me. He looks sad. “Hey.” I say as he sits across from me. “Hey.” he mumbles. Something’s wrong and I already know what it is. “He went to see Kuroo?” I ask. Hinata nods and tears start falling from his face. I open my arms to him and hug him. “If he picks Kuroo over you, he doesn’t deserve you.” I tell him. “I thought he really loved me. I thought because Kuroo was gone, I had a chance. But, I think I was just lying to myself.” Hinata says. “About what part?” I ask. Hinata looks up and smiles, “I think I like you Bakayama.” 

I wish I felt happy hearing those words. I wish those words filled me with comfort. I wish some part of me was happy. I wish I felt the same. But for some reason, I don’t anymore. “Hinata, I’m not going to be your rebound.” I tell him. He looks at me horrified and starts shaking his head, “No! No, I didn’t mean. . . I. . . I thought. . . Don’t you like me?” I sigh and shake my head, “I’m sorry Hinata. If you asked last year, I would’ve said yes. I think I’ve been lying to myself too though.” I tell him. He wipes his tears and tilts his head. “This whole time I’ve been trying to tell myself that I still liked you. I tried telling myself that the reason I felt happy talking with them was because they understood. I think. . . I don’t think that was the full truth.” I explain. More tears begin to fall down Hinata’s face. “I thought at least you would like me. I think I do like you Kageyama.” Hinata says. I smile and pat his head, “Get some sleep. Talk to Kenma. You’ll regret this tomorrow.” Hinata reluctantly nods and gets up to go inside. 

  
  


The rest of the night is peaceful. I’m alone with my thoughts and they aren’t as cruel now. I think I like Tsukishima. I told myself I liked talking with him because he understood. I told myself I felt terrible listening to his problem with Yamaguchi because I felt bad for him. I don’t know how long I’ve felt it or denied it but I think I do like Tsukishima. I think I do. 

Just before the sun starts to come up, I can hear someone coming to join me in the woods. “Hinata, I told you,” I start but they laugh. “I’m Hinata now?” I turn around to see Tsukishima coming to join me. “Oh. Hey.” I smile as he comes and sits down next to me. “Watching the sunrise?” Tsukishima asks. “I do it every morning. I don’t get a lot of sleep.” I tell him. He frowns and ruffles my hair, “If you don’t get enough sleep you might be demoted from King.” I push his hand away laughing, “As if anyone could take my place.” Tsukishima laughs with me and the sun begins to rise. 

I move my hand slightly towards his as the sun comes up. I can tell he’s watching the sun but his hands are way more interesting. I wonder if his hands are bigger than mine? Or who’s fingers are longer? I inch my hand closer until my middle finger is touching his. I look away and pretend I don’t notice while Tsukishima checks it out. “Is the King getting embarrassed?” he asks. I look back and he moves his hand over mine. “It’s fine, see?” I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and ears. I nod and turn away as Tsukishima laughs. “I always knew you would never make the first move. I knew that with Shrimpy too.” he says. I turn back towards him and the colors of the sunrise reflect in his eyes. He doesn’t have his glasses surprisingly, probably because it’s so early in the morning. “Do you. . . ?” I ask and he laughs, “Like you? I don’t know. I want to figure it out though.” He turns towards me and smiles, “What about you? Want to try it out?” I think about it for a minute before smiling and nodding, “Yeah. Yeah I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
